83rd Field Artillery Regiment
The 83rd Field Artillery Regiment is an field artillery regiment of the United States Army. History The 1st Battalion, 83rd Artillery was a US Army artillery battalion formed in 1966 at Fort Sill, OK.http://83rd_artillery.home.comcast.net/~83rd_artillery/ 1st Battalion 83rd Artillery site The battalion departed for Vietnam in October 1966 and remained there until 1971 when the unit was stood down. In Vietnam, the 83rd was originally at Bear Cat, Nui Dat and Xuan Loc but later moved to many other locations in Vietnam. Lineage Constituted 1 July 1916 in the Regular Army as the 25th Cavalry. Organized 5 June 1917 at Fort D.A. Russell (Wyoming). Converted and redesignated 1 November 1917 as the 83rd Field Artillery. Assigned 17 December 1917 to the 8th Infantry Division (United States). * Relieved 5 September 1919 from assignment to the 8th Division. Inactivated (less 1st Battalion) 7 January 1922 at Camp Benning, Georgia. * Disbanded (less 1st Battalion) 28 February 1927 (1st Battalion concurrently reorganized and redesignated as the 83rd Field Artillery Battalion). Regiment (less 1st Battalion) * reconstituted 17 March 1930 in the Regular Army and assigned to the 8th Division (83rd Field Artillery Battalion concurrently reorganized and redesignated as the 1st Battalion, 83rd Field Artillery). * Relieved 1 October 1933 from assignment to the 8th Division and assigned to the 4th Infantry Division (United States) (2d Battalion concurrently activated at Fort Bragg, North Carolina). * Relieved 16 October 1939 from assignment to the 4th Division. * Assigned 1 June 1940 to the 4th Division and activated (less 1st and 2d Battalions) at Fort Benning, Georgia. * Relieved 20 July 1940 from assignment to the 4th Division and assigned to the 8th Division. Reorganized and redesignated 9 January 1941 as the 83rd Field Artillery Battalion. Relieved 1 June 1941 from assignment to the 8th Division. * Reorganized and redesignated 21 October 1942 as the 83rd Armored Field Artillery Battalion. Assigned 6 July 1945 to the 9th Armored Division (United States). Inactivated 7 October 1945 at Camp Patrick Henry, Virginia. * Redesignated 1 August 1946 as the 83rd Field Artillery Battalion; concurrently, relieved from assignment to the 9th Armored Division and activated at Fort Benning, Georgia. * Inactivated 23 November 1948 at Fort Benning, Georgia. * Activated 11 February 1950 at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. * Inactivated 1 June 1958 at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. * Reorganized and redesignated 1 July 1959 as the 83rd Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System. Redesignated 1 September 1971 as the 83rd Field Artillery. Distinctive unit insignia * Description A gold color metal and enamel device 1 5/32 inches (2.94 cm) in height overall consisting of the shield and motto of the coat of arms. * Symbolism The shield is yellow for Cavalry and red for Artillery. The blue chevronel denotes the Regiment’s short period of service overseas during World War I. The Cheyenne warbonnet refers to the birthplace of the organization in Wyoming. The bear, from the crest of the state of California, commemorates service in the 8th Division at Camp Fremont, California. The canton represents the Regiment’s formation by transfer of men from the 1st Cavalry (formerly 1st Dragoons) in 1917. * Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 83d Field Artillery Regiment on 15 November 1923. It was redesignated for the 83d Field Artillery Battalion on 5 October 1942. It was redesignated for the 83d Armored Field Artillery Battalion on 13 May 1943. The insignia was redesignated for the 83d Field Artillery Battalion on 30 June 1950. It was again redesignated for the 83d Artillery Regiment on 21 November 1958. Effective 1 September 1971, the insignia was redesignated for the 83d Field Artillery Regiment. It was amended to reflect the change in symbolism on 10 January 1973. The insignia was amended to correct the symbolism on 12 October 1984. Coat of arms Blazon * Shield Party per chevron Or and Gules, a chevronel Azure between in sinister chief a Cheyenne warbonnet and in base a grizzly bear passant both Proper. On a canton Tenné a dragon passant of the first. * Crest On a wreath of the colors, Or and Gules, a bison statant Argent. Motto FLAGRANTE BELLO (During Hostilities). * Symbolism * Shield The shield is yellow for Cavalry and red for Artillery. The blue chevronel denotes the Regiment’s short period of service overseas during World War I. The Cheyenne warbonnet refers to the birthplace of the organization in Wyoming. The bear, from the crest of the state of California, commemorates service in the 8th Division at Camp Fremont, California. The canton represents the Regiment’s formation by transfer of men from the 1st Cavalry (formerly 1st Dragoons) in 1917. * Crest The crest also symbolizes the birthplace of the organization. * Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 83d Field Artillery Regiment on 18 March 1920. It was redesignated for the 83d Field Artillery Battalion on 5 October 1942. It was redesignated for the 83d Armored Field Artillery Battalion on 13 May 1943. The insignia was redesignated for the 83d Field Artillery Battalion on 30 June 1950. It was again redesignated for the 83d Artillery Regiment on 21 November 1958. Effective 1 September 1971, the insignia was redesignated for the 83d Field Artillery Regiment. It was amended to reflect the change in symbolism on 10 January 1973. The coat of arms was amended to correct the symbolism on 12 October 1984. Current configuration * 1st Battalion 83rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 2nd Battalion 83rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 3rd Battalion 83rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 4th Battalion 83rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 5th Battalion 83rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 6th Battalion 83rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * U.S. Army Coast Artillery Corps * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3460 External links * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm * http://83rd_artillery.home.comcast.net/~83rd_artillery/Unit_History/1_83_History_Early.pdf 083